Into the darkness Chapter 1
by Ellathiel
Summary: Howl has a great surprise planned for sophie, however Calcifer creates a dilemma uncovering much about Howls past.


**This is my first fanfic, so i hope you all like it. If i get enough reviews - 5 or so saying its on i'll continue on and write some more chapters I hope its ok. Enjoy. 3  
**

* * *

Into the darkness:

The castle groaned and moaned as its many fragments rubbed roughly against each other. It wasn't much from the outside, but anyone who knew the castle would tell you it was something inimitable. It has a life, a character, if any castle could. The rain pelted down, tumbling over the muddy hills of the wastelands and into the swollen rivers below. Under usual circumstances only the very powerful or the very stupid would wander the wastes in such weather, however this was no ordinary bunch.

Two figures sat, huddling together, arms outstretched to the licking flames of a fire. The room was neatly kept; not quite what you would expect from the castles menacing exterior. Bookshelves lined the walls packed with old books and scrolls. The floor was mopped, the shelves dusted, and the soot swept from the crackling fire. Nothing seemed particularly out of the blue – in any other living room the pair would have appeared little more that a loving couple. But this was not any ordinary living room, Calcifer the fire-demon blazed in the hearth, grouchily moving the castle and by his glow sat the Wizard Howl and Sophie Hatter, Howls lover and a powerful witch.

"How much further do you expect me to move this castle?" Calcifer grumbled, hoping to get some attention. Since Howls order early in the morning the creature like contraption had been stalking its way east through the wastes, and although the gloomy sky did not show it, they were already well into the afternoon.

"Till we're out of this blasted storm" Howl mumbled, shooting Calcifer a brief glance before fixing his eyes back on Sophie's. "Stop your whining, I'm sure it can't be too much further."

Ever since they met the couple had grown close, and they now shared something very dear. But howls heart was yet to grow old and wise, and his new infatuation had blinded him from the ever growing chance that if they did not find somewhere safe to rest the castle they would be stranded blind in the howling wind and pouring rain. Not to mention the fact Calcifer would be too exhausted to heat water for his bath.

The hours ticked by tediously, and no matter how hard she tried Sophie could not stop her eyes from closing. There was little left to do in Howls castle, the icy cold had confined them to this single room, and after several days the multitude of books and peculiar bits and pieces were little fun to browse and examine. Her head lay gently against Howls shoulder, and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

Calcifer sighed in relief, finally Howl was asleep. The demon knew the risks of stopping in the middle of the barren wasteland, especially when he was so weak, but he simply did not have the strength to continue. Plus – after a few hours of rest, he could carry on. Howl wouldn't know any better, the roaring wind had been slowing their trip anyway. So without a second thought, the castle creaked to a stop, its scrawny legs folding underneath it, letting the castle gently thump onto the ground. At least as gently as a castle can.

Howl slowly opened his eyes, the sky had not cleared enough too see the faint glow of the rising sun, and rain still pattered violently on the roof. The groaning tread of the castle could be heard below. "Still holding out there Calcifer?" Howl asked, not that he was particularly interested so the mumble he got in reply was answer enough. He pulled himself to his feet and went to go find the book he was reading. Sophie and he had been rather bored lately, but he had quite a surprise planned for her. He scanned the shelf for the volume, quite an exceptional book on transmogrification, but the wooden ledges were crammed with so many books and leafy pages it was hard to navigate the chaos. Finally he set eyes on it, and plucked out the skillfully bound grey book before dumping it onto the table. Precisely when the book struck the table a thin sheet of paper wafted slightly into the air, catching his attention. The scribbled handwriting was certainly not his own, and before a moment had passed he snatched it out of the air.

"I hope you won't miss your ruby swan,

did mother never teach you to lock

your door at night?

Luthvan"

"CALCIFER!" Howl shrieked, waking Sophie so suddenly she nearly jumped out of her chair. "Did I not order you _specifically_ not to stop till we were not in danger from the wizard clans that roam these parts of the wastes." He let out a small sob, before slumping on a small stool next to the table.

Luthvan was Howls bastard brother; rumor tells he is the leader of the most powerful cult ever to walk Ingary. The boys' mother, Kari died when they were only young, and on her deathbed she gave Howl her most prized and powerful possession, the ruby swan. The ruby swan was something that Howl had always treasured, a powerful charm of illusion, it had gotten him out of trouble more than once to say the least. Luthvan was infuriated that Kari had nothing for him but some meaningless parting words, she had never particularly cared for her illegitimate son, nor had she often been interested in his existence at all - so he swore that one day he would get what should have been his. Its not that Luthvan was greedy, he had always tried to be a respectable son. It was only a part deep inside of him that desperately needed to feel love. Ever since the death Kari, Luthvan and Howl went their separate ways, and had never had any contact since.

So there Howl sat, brooding over his stupidity – putting his trust in a treacherous fire demon. Before anyone could stop him he leapt up in a fury, and then slipped out the door into the forbidding dark and pouring rain, the door slamming deafeningly after him.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Have any pointers?  
Please review!  
Thank you so much,**

**-Ellathiel **


End file.
